In recent years, flat panel displays have been widely used in various commodities and fields, and the flat panel displays are required to have a larger size, a higher image quality, and a lower power consumption.
Under these circumstances, an organic EL display device is attracting considerable attention as an all-solid-state flat panel display with excellent low-voltage driving capability, high-speed responsibility, and self-luminous property. The organic EL display device includes an organic EL element that utilizes the electroluminescence of an organic material.
In an active matrix type organic EL display device, e.g., a thin-film organic EL element is provided on a substrate having TFTs (thin-film transistors). The organic EL element includes an organic EL layer (including a light emitting layer) that is disposed between a pair of electrodes. The TFTs are connected to one of the pair of electrodes. A voltage is applied across the pair of electrodes so that the light emitting layer emits light, thereby displaying images.
In the above organic EL display device, it has been proposed that a sealing film is formed on the organic EL element, and the organic EL element is sealed by the sealing film to prevent the degradation of the organic EL element due to moisture or oxygen.
In the above conventional organic EL display device, it also has been proposed that a sealing member (counter substrate) is located opposite the substrate, an adhesive (sealing material) in the form of a frame is provided to surround the organic EL element between the substrate and the sealing member, and the organic EL element is sealed by the substrate, the sealing member, and the adhesive (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In this conventional organic EL display device, a drying agent (filler) is filled in the inside of the space surrounded by the substrate, the sealing member, and the adhesive, which can make it difficult for moisture to enter the organic EL element from the outside.